1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device that can give a sense of click to an operator who manually operates an operation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens digital camera is known that is able to perform a change of setting values of the camera besides focus adjustment through manual operation of a focus ring. In such a digital camera, a user can change the setting values of the camera by manually rotating the focus ring in a state in which specific buttons provided in a camera body are set in advance. As setting items of the camera, any one of setting items such as shutter speed, diaphragm, ISO sensitivity, white balance, and exposure correction is sequentially selected every time the user depresses the specific button in advance. Setting values of the selected setting items are changed according to manual rotation of the focus ring by the user. Display for informing the user of the change of the setting items or the setting values is also performed.
Concerning operability of the focus ring and other operation members incorporated in a lens barrel section of the lens unit, a technique is known that can change contact friction of an operation ring and increase and decrease a rotation operation force amount in a wide range by arranging a transducer of an ultrasound actuator and controlling the transducer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-316394).
A technique is also known that can carry out, in a reproducing system including a rotator section operated by a user, rotation regulation for a click form in the rotator section with rotation torque by an electric motor and cause the rotator section to oscillate with an oscillation motor or a piezoelectric element (see International Publication No. 2006/068114).
Further, a digital camera is also known that rotates, even in the case of a photographing state in which a user cannot look into the camera from an upper side and it is difficult to rotate a mode setting dial, in order to easily perform mode setting while checking a mode in display of an LCD monitor on a back of the camera, the mode setting dial according to pressing operation of a mode setting button on a back of a camera main body to switch a rotation position of the mode setting dial, i.e., a mode position and switches a mode of the camera on the basis of a mode position signal detected by a mode position detector (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-257726).